terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Mermaid
The Mermaid is an NPC that drops when Duke Fishron is killed. She needs a bathtub in her house to move in. Sells: * Ominous Bubble - Always, 10 gold * Seashell - Always, 5 copper Quotes * "Seashells for sale! Seashell--oh, there you are." * "Did you see the Pirate? I dare you to chop his beard off - with a SEASHELL." (Only if Pirate is present) * " told that there are four pillars in the world." (Only if Lunar event is active and Guide and Tax collector are present.) * " and are really hitting it off. Can I get in on some of that action?" * "Seashell sale! Buy one for the price of two!" * "Wow, you're lucky. A pink/orange/green/blue pillar is right next to the house!" (Only if a celestial pillar is next to the mermaid's room) * "Hallowed shells? Oh, I wish! Girls like you are inspirational!" (If gender is female) * "Sir, I'd like to say...hallowed shells do NOT exist. But...good idea." (If gender is male) * "Would you like to buy some seashells? Or would you want this weird bubble?" (Hinting to selling Ominous Bubble) * "Look at this stuff, isn't it neat, wouldn't you think my collection's complete? Even if it's mostly seashells." (Only if name is Ariel) * "I heard a mermaid is in LOVE with you. Or someone else...?" (Only if name is Aquata, Andrina, Arista, Atina, Adella, or Allana.) Expert Mode Only * "Ooh! You got a portal gun!" (Only if Portal Gun is in inventory) * "The world seems much harder. You deserve seashells. Good job!" * "Wh-where'd you get those sea-sea-SEASHELLS?!" (If seashells are in inventory) * "Do I sell BEACH STUFF? They're seashells, . You should know that by now." (Reference to Seashells being called Beach Stuff in files up until 1.3.5) War Mode *", would you like some War Mode seashells? Half off!" During a blood moon: * "EEK! A ZOMBIE JUST TOUCHED ME!!!" * "I'm OUT of seashells! Don't think you can buy em'! * "Why'd you have to defeat Cuh...Cuth...The tentacle dude's bro?" (If Having Defeated Moon Lord) * "AAAHH! I'M TAKING A BATH!" When Duke Fishron is killed: * "Thanks to you for my rescue, sir!" (If player is male) * "Doll, you deserve a big tail bump!" (if player is female) * ", you look really pale. Need a seashell?" (If health is low) * "Man, it looks like you just died!" (If you died to Duke Fishron before) Names *Adella *Alana *Andrina *Aquata *Arista *Atina *Ariel *Chase *Carmen *Candy *Dolly *Elaine *Ella *Harley *Izzie *Lilianna *Naquishia *O'Rieyen *Riley *Shea *Vyris *Zendaya Lore The Mermaid has a Lore button, similar to the Guide's Crafting button. Her quotes are as followed: * "Well, you really want to hear the lore? Okay..." * "Long ago, I was young. You had just started in this wonderful world, and I was enjoying my life under the sea." * "But then, I discovered a huge pig-fish. It was beautiful..." * "...and deadly. It ate me. It told me to 'help it attack or it'd swallow me.'" * "I agreed to help it. It was shy, and didn't emerge unless it found its favorite treat. The Truffle Worm." * "Once it emerged from the ocean, I fired my bubble gun at you." * "You tried so hard (and died so hard (only if died)), but succeeded. So...congrats." * "Now get out of my room, I'm taking a bath!" * "I already told you my lore, are you forgetful or something?" (If heard lore before) Trivia * The Mermaid NPC appears to be Ariel. * The Mermaid is very sassy. * For some reason, the mermaid does get irritated on a Blood Moon. This is not because of PMS, but because she's kind of crazy. Category:NPC Category:Hard Mode NPCs Category:NPCs